Miradas de cemento, corazón de pulpa
by shameblack
Summary: Sus ojos chocan, se sonríen con ellos y luego con las arrugas que se forman debajo. Juegan con los dientes y se miran con los dedos.


**Título:** Miradas de cemento, corazón de pulpa

**Autor:** Shameblack

**Resumen:** En el aire del lugar se queda en un vaivén la promesa de algo que no se llega a concretar y la cobardía de no tener las agallas para hacerlo. Se quedan colgando las miradas que significan más que las caricias y que los polvos.

**Pareja:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Género**: Romance/(¿?)

**Miradas de cemento, corazón de pulpa.**

Sus ojos chocan, se sonríen con ellos y luego con las arrugas que se forman debajo. Se gritan cosas que nunca se van a escuchar y se susurran palabras que en algún otro mundo podrían significar un 'te amo también'. Lo hacen todo pero nadie lo nota. Es su mundo, el de ambos y no piensan cambiarlo.

Se preguntan qué pasaría sí todo fuera distinto, si ya fueran mas viejos o si nunca se hubieran conocido. Uno da gracias porque todo siguiera el curso natural de la vida y el otro no se preocupa en pensar más en ellos y lo descarta como descarta las pocas no importantes de su vida diaria, como esas marcas que ves en las tiendas que simplemente no se pintan bien y la confianza no te llega del logo y eslogan que muestran las presentaciones. Es un sencillo 'No gracias' y te das la vuelta por el pasillo para ir a donde debes.

Cierto que hay muchas personas entre ellos –uno cuenta tres, el otro quince, ¿pero qué importa?- sin embargo se pueden sentir a centímetros, es como si estuvieran juntos, aún con metros de distancia entre ellos. _El poder de la mirada es asombroso_, piensa el uno, al tiempo que le mira el otro.

Y casi pueden sentir la sensación del aliento rozar sus pieles, de verse de cerca y pensar que no hay mejor vista. De tocarse y sentirse como si fuera la primera vez. Así que no importa mucho si aquel está enganchado a otro cuerpo, o si éste tiene a alguna persona que no recuerda encima, comiéndole de donde puede, porque ellos están juntos a su manera, aunque no físicamente.

Si, hay besos, aunque no entre ellos, pero eso no les impide imaginarse que son otros labios, que son otros cabellos y que son otros los que les devoran la boca. Se les hace cómico que se besen al mismo tiempo, y que se vean a la distancia, con complicidad porque nadie más que ellos lo sabe.

―Vamos a tu casa―le escucha a la chica del día susurrarle al oído, aunque ni siquiera le preste la suficiente atención.

―Espera―responde, porque no puede irse hasta que él le mire y sepa que se va y con quién se va.

Luego de unos segundos incómodos donde esa cosa no se le quita de encima lo vuelve a ver, con sus ojos negros penetrantes y su sonrisa tranquila y conciliadora que lo arrulla en las peores noches.

Se ven cinco segundos más, se sonríen y cada uno termina con lo que empezó.

Sí, se van a su departamento cerca de la universidad. Sí, Ino -¿o quizá Sakura?- trata de seducirlo, y aunque no lo consigue piensa que sigue siendo una noche, una persona con la cual estarse y una oportunidad para fantasear sin que sea solo su mano.

No, no dice nada, porque se juró jamás volver a decir nombres o cosas si no es con él debajo –o encima, en verdad que eso es lo de menos- pero que se le antoja a tanta infidelidad si lo hace con otra persona, porque sabe que él también lo respetará y que quizá ambos tengan sexo con desconocidos –aunque cree que Ino o Sakura es una compañera de la universidad- pero que las palabras, los murmullos y las frases rotas por el placer no se pueden dedicar a cualquiera.

Que la intensidad solo está entre ellos.

Por eso no es necesario hablar mucho para decirse con la mirada que el baño está solo y que no hay nadie cerca, que _podemos hacerlo, y sé que lo haremos, date prisa y entra._

También por eso no hay problema si se cierra bien o no la puerta, si hay golpes o tropezones, o si es todo tan brusco que lo idílico termina siendo una mera fantasía que muy lejana se llegó a rozar.

―¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de probar lugares exóticos?

―Cuando deje de ser divertido, Naruto―juegan con los dientes y se miran con los dedos. Tocar nunca ha sido suficiente―. Deja de ser quejica.

-Deja de ser huraño.

―No―le besa, con el corazón galopando y las ideas bailando en sus ojos.

―Entonces no, también―le contesta a medio y medio y se queda con la inseguridad si se habrá entendido o no, hasta que oh, hay algo muy maravilloso y placentero ahí y no parece querer irse y son caricias fugaces pero son de las que dejan marca. Son besos que saben a un rápido en el baño de la universidad pero que llevan escondido un te quiero sordo que choca siempre contra los azulejos celestes del lugar.

Celestes como los ojos de uno y la fascinación del otro. Como lo tanto que se necesitan y lo mucho que se repelen, aunque no es tan sencillo, porque siempre ha existido mayor comprensión, y siempre hay eso de más que nunca llega a ser llamado amor, pero que se le aproxima al nivel de ser enfermizo. Que asusta y divierte. De las cosas diferentes que se sienten en el estomago, como los besos detrás de la oreja o las palabras a medias en el oído.

Tanto amor.

―Eres un degenerado―suelta, porque hay algo que lo obliga a decirlo y no sabe si son esos magníficos movimientos de mano que hace el bastardo de Sasuke o las guarradas que le suelta contra los labios, para provocarlo.

―Y lo dices tú―le besa con todo y sin nada, con los ojos abiertos y la boca algo cerrada, hasta que se digna en hacer algo más.

Y sucede de todo, lo sienten en las mejillas, calientes y rojas y aún más en sus estómagos y pechos, que no se dejan de menear extasiados.

Termina, como siempre y en el aire del lugar se queda en un vaivén la promesa de algo que no se llega a concretar y la cobardía de no tener las agallas para hacerlo. Se quedan colgando las miradas que significan más que las caricias y que los polvos. Todo se queda y a ellos les aterra tomarlo y guardarlo, porque es más fácil sin compromisos y sin recuerdos en verdad. Porque es más fácil ser un amigo que un novio, o ser un conocido que un marido.

Es más fácil ser Sasuke y Naruto, que Naruto y Sasuke de la mano, o de cualquier lado –porque nunca han discriminado las partes del cuerpo, que a todo se le debe de prestar atención, ¿no?-, porque sin límites la carrera se ve mejor y más emocionante. Porque así es más sencillo decir la verdad y no recogerla.

―Creo que te amo.

Porque tirarla es lo último que quieren hacer.

―Creo que yo también.

Porque es así como funcionan, como su amistad sobrevive y evoluciona.

―Hay que salir.

Y ambos saben –y mas que nada esperan- que en algún punto todo evolucione hasta que ya no sea necesario estar con otra persona, con alguna niña linda porque la homosexualidad no es bien vista, porque su amistad no resistiría y porque ellos a veces se adaptan y a veces no.

―Si.

Aunque a decir verdad Sasuke sabe que ya lo está haciendo, que probablemente hace algunos meses recogió uno de esos te amo inciertos y ahora lo esta puliendo con esmero. Que alguna vez vio a Naruto guardar uno de esos susurros de la recámara que ahora abraza al dormir.

Porque el no soltar sus manos al salir del baño debe significar algo.

Quizá uno de esos _te amo_ que ya no es un _creo_, y es un _sí, te amo también._

* * *

__**N/A: De nueva cuenta no pregunten de dónde salió que yo solo puse mis dedos en el teclado y ¡zas!, termine. Lo sé, el título no tiene ni una mierda que ver con lo demás pero he llegado a la conclusión que son de esos nombres los que me gustan y hacen más característica una historia -ay ajá- pero de cualquier manera me sigue sonando a mandarina. **

** Espero que les haya gustado, sí, se que muchas cosas las deje al aire y que no es la historia perfecta, pero no creo que sea tan mala. El final lo pueden tomar como quieran, los dejo a su criterio de si vivieron felices para siempre o no (a mi me pareció que se fueron a criar unicornios y ponis de colores:D)**

**Anyways, gracias por leer:) Cualquier duda, sugerencia, pregunta, mentada de madre y comentario indecoroso será bienvenido en un review, los cuales adoro;)**

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
